


On the Down-low

by satanS_niece1



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: BoyxBoy, Close call, DNF, Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, MxM - Freeform, Oneshot, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Suggestive Themes, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), bxb - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dream and george are dating, dreamnotfound, dreamxgeorge - Freeform, dreamxgeorgenotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanS_niece1/pseuds/satanS_niece1
Summary: George decides to quietly stream while Clay is sleeping in his room, having paid him a surprise visit the day before. When Dream shuffles and wakes up George has to end the stream quickly before any fans suspect anything and before Dream can accidentally appear on the face cam.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	On the Down-low

**Author's Note:**

> AHH! This is my first DNF fic and I haven't written in a while so this may be extremely rushed, sorry if it is! I'm always open to criticism so feel free to comment if you have some, or just comment something nice! Thanks! I'm also thinking of making a second part where they get into some smut so let me know if that's something anyone wants to see.

Huddled in his Dream merch, George kicks up his PC and throws on his headphones, despite not needing them just yet. While he waits for his computer to turn on completely, George peers over his shoulder at his bed where a figure lays sleeping soundly underneath the sheets. He can’t help but smile softly watching his boyfriend’s shoulders rise and fall with every breath. George is so smitten with him. 

The brunette releases a small sigh as he opens his Twitch window and opens Minecraft before he starts the stream. His boyfriend Clay paid George a surprise visit yesterday and none of the fans know he’s here, not even some of their friends know about Clay’s visit. They hadn’t mentioned anything to anyone yet since they got...busy last night. And because Clay is going to be spending some time with George for about a week or so, he decided to do a quick stream quietly while Clay sleeps to keep up with streams. For a moment, he dances around the idea of turning his cam off but his chair should be tall enough to block his bed behind him. He should be fine...right? 

Just to make sure, George turns his camera on before streaming to check that Clay isn’t visible in the background. His boyfriend’s sleeping body is just barely visible over George’s shoulder but the fans shouldn’t be able to tell it’s a person at all. That should be fine then. 

“Hey, guys.” George smiles and hops onto a Minecraft server. “Welcome back, how are you all?” George asks as he starts to just walk around in the world. “Today is going to be a very short stream since I’ll be busy this week so I’ll just be answering any questions you have for me. Like a Q&A type deal,” George says as donations already begin to roll in. “Good morning how are you also I love you” George reads the first donation that comes in and smiles. “I’m doing good, thank you,” he answers enthusiastically and minds his voice. 

Not 10 minutes into his stream, a soft snoring noise comes from behind him and George freezes. Many comments and questions scroll through in the chat almost immediately, courtesy of those who have ultra good hearing. How can they hear him? George barely caught that himself. 

“Uhm, that’s just Dream, guys. He’s sleeping right now in a call with me,” George fakes a small laugh as he plays it off as smoothly as he can. Thankfully the chat buys his excuse, it isn’t the first time they’ve witnessed someone sleeping on a call during a stream. The next hour or so goes by without another incident and George happily answers questions while running around in Minecraft. Sapnap even joined him halfway through the stream to stir up some trouble, as he does. 

Sapnap’s maniacal laughter blows through George’s headphones and the stream as Sapnap chases George down and the brunette has to beg Sapnap to leave him alone while watching his volume. 

“Sapnap, stop!” George tries for the millionth time and groans in frustration as Sapnap ignores his pleads, determined to kill George. 

“George?” A small voice says from behind him and the chat explodes into a barrage of questions. They’d caught how that voice seemed to come from the same room as George and not a discord call. Sapnap doesn’t say anything, both in his confusion and to make sure he doesn’t accidentally fan the flames of chat, but once George’s bedsheets begin to shuffle, George has to act fast. Quickly, he scoots his chair forward to completely block the camera’s view of his bed and pulls a nervous smile. 

“That’s going to be it for today, guys! I’ll be back in a week, bye!” Sapnap joins in on saying bye, watching various “byes” run through the chat alongside questions of confused fans watching. George answers just a handful more donations before saying his final goodbye and the stream ends with the click of his mouse. “Oh God…” George leans back in his seat and groans into his hands. Anxiety builds in the pit of his stomach and adrenaline flies through his veins as Clay throws his sheets off and walks on his knees to the foot of the bed. 

“Is that Dream back there? George, are you crazy?” Sapnap asks, still on his discord call, and George groans again, worried that he fucked up now. 

“I thought it’d be fine! They won’t know anything,” George says and Clay rubs his eyes to blink them open. 

“Were you just streaming?” Sapnap hears Clay’s distant voice on the discord call and George’s ‘yes’ in response. 

“My God...This is going to be a pain to deal with, you realize that?” Sapnap sighs back into his chair and George meekly answers ‘yeah’. “Just...I won’t say anything. If they ask, it’s all on you. Now I’m going to go before you two start making out in front of me.” 

“Sapnap!” 

“Byee~” The discord disconnect sound plays as Sapnap leaves the call and George grumbles as he leaves the call as well. 

“Hey,” Clay mumbles on his boyfriend’s bed as George works on shutting his PC off. 

“Hey,” George answers as he makes his way over to his boyfriend and Clay doesn’t miss how the hickeys flash just briefly from under the brunette’s hoodie. It immediately draws a smirk on Clay’s face and he pulls George into a quick kiss. 

“Did you enjoy last night?” He mumbles into George’s ear and enjoys how his smaller figure shivers in Clay’s hold. Ignoring his burning red face, George nods into Clay’s chest, and the younger man chuckles. 

George works fast to change the topic. “What do you want for breakfast?” He asks and wraps lazy arms around his boyfriend’s neck, loving the way Clay’s strong arms fit so well on his waist. And the way he can feel Clay’s chest rumble when he speaks or laughs. 

“Hmm…” Clay hums in thought for a second. “Are you an option?” He grabs George’s ass with a large hand and his boyfriend turns brighter red. 

“Dream!”

“Is that a yes?” Clay laughs and receives a glare from his small boyfriend. “Oh, come on. Please?” He begs and George starts to shove his boyfriend’s face away. 

“No.”

“Come on, George! Please??!” The two yell back and forth at each other for a few minutes, George pushing and shoving and Clay being mostly unaffected by it. Curse his muscles… Eventually, Clay gets tired of the bickering enough to just grab George and lay back on the bed with his tiny boyfriend on top of him. 

“ Dream!” George yelps as he goes tumbling down with Clay and clings to him as if Clay would put his boyfriend in any real danger. The only “danger” George is currently in is the danger of falling deeper in love with his idiot cause God. Damn. George stares down at Clay’s sharp eyes, beautiful and bright up close. Those emeralds bore into George’s brown eyes and lure the man in to share a sweet kiss. 

“Hi there.” Clay whispers into their kiss with a smile and George scoffs as his cheeks burn red. 

“Shut up.” He shakes his head and sits up on Clay’s lap. Jesus, he looks even prettier from up here. Clay has just always been so beautiful to George, all of him. He’s done so much for George and has been the best boyfriend on earth. Everything about him is just...amazing. “Let’s get breakfast,” George says and gets off his boyfriend, to Clay’s disliking. 

“Can I please have you for breakfast? Seriously?” Clay doesn’t get an answer as George disappears through the door and he hops up to chase after him. “Please?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> AHH! This is my first DNF fic and I haven't written in a while so this may be extremely rushed, sorry if it is! I'm always open to criticism so feel free to comment if you have some, or just comment something nice! Thanks! I'm also thinking of making a second part where they get into some smut so let me know if that's something anyone wants to see.


End file.
